Dirty Little Secret
by Desert Minx
Summary: this is basically about the introduction of a new woman into House's life who is not so new at all. she also seems to come with alot of baggage, has secret ties to Cuddy, House and Wilson, dislikes Cameron and is hitting on Chase. What the hell is going o


Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own anything about House M.D. but I wish I did. The only things I do own in this story are my oh so cool characters and the other stuff I made up.

CHAPTER 1

Gregory House hobbled down the hallway to his office at 5am, the earliest he had ever arrived there in his entire time of working at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It annoyed him to no end but he knew he couldn't avoid it. As he entered his office, all conversation came to a halt as everyone eyed his clothing. "What, never seen leather pants before?" he quipped before shutting the door and talking a seat in his chair. "Anyone know why her majesty has summoned us at this ungodly hour?" he asked his diagnostic team. The trio shook their heads. Even Wilson was clueless. House shrugged his shoulders, took out his Nintendo and began a game of Mario Kart, the most juvenile of his games. After 5minutes, Cuddy entered the room and briefed the group. A very donator was suffering from delusions, hot flashes, chills, brain fever, muscular pain, migraines and many other symptoms including seizures. It was up to House and the team to figure it out. After 30 minutes of getting nowhere, House made a phone call saying that he knew just the person to figure it out. He hung up the phone following 5 minutes of hushed conversation. "Who do you think he called?" the blonde Aussie Chase asked Cameron and Foreman. They shrugged and Cameron proceeded to ask Wilson. Wilson shook his head. "If it's who I think it is, Cuddy will not be happy." Was all he said before walking off to converse with House.

10 minutes passed before the sounds of boots could be heard on the linoleum floor. As they drew closer, House turned off the game and stood in preparation to meet his mystery person. The steps paused outside his door and then it swung open to reveal a skinny girl who looked about 18, a 6 year old and another 18 year old who appeared to be the owner of the combat boots. The 6 year old shut the door and went to sit in House's chair. She picked up his Nintendo and began playing his game. The skinny 18 year old indicated for the other to sit and then proceeded to stand in front of House. "What could be so important that you had to call me at 6am?" she asked him. "Are you dying?" House shook his head. "Are you horny?" House tilted his head slightly and shook his head again. "The reason I called is cause I have the perfect guy for you." He explained before she could ask any more questions. She glared at him before scanning the room. "House," she said in a sweet voice, "You didn't tell me you had puppies." She said as she surveyed Cameron, Foreman and Chase. "Look. Butch, butch and bitch." She said with a smile. Cameron looked ready to pounce on her and the girl laughed. "Better watch out House. She looks like she's got a bit of bite in her bark. My advice, collar her." The girl stated before hugging Wilson and inquiring about his wife. When she arrived at Cuddy, she looked her up and down until she focused on Cuddy's chest. "Awww Lisa, you finally saved up enough money for the boob job. Good for you." The girl stated giving her the thumbs up sign. Lisa returned the gesture "And I see you're still as arrogant and as much of a kiss ass as before." With that, she turned on her heel and left House's office.

"Now that the trash finally wised up and left, I can introduce myself. My name is Dr. Ariana Bailey and I take no bullshit from anyone. I'm 28 and this is my 6 year old daughter Meghan. The sullen 1 is Blair and she's my sister-in-law of sorts. I will share no more information about my personal life and if you ask me or anyone else about me, the consequences will not be pretty. Am I clear?" she rattled off the information so fast that the other doctors barely noticed the question at the end. When they finally caught on, House's diagnostic team nodded quickly in assent and Blair snorted. Ariana turned to look at her and slightly inclined her head in Meghan's direction. Blair took the bait, grabbed the car keys out of Ariana's palm and ushered Meghan out of the office leaving a confused diagnostic team, a smirking House and Wilson with the no-nonsense Doctor Bailey.

Everyone stared at Dr. Bailey, waiting on her instructions it seemed. She finally cleared her throat and asked for a brief rundown of the patient's symptoms. After the initial shock wore off, Chase rattle off the symptoms and then they all sat in silence again. House squirmed in his seat, readjusting his position so that it didn't hurt his leg and looked at the female doctor before him. "So, what's the verdict, Doc? Is it Massiquinton's?" he said breaking the pregnant pause. She inclined her head slightly and House nodded in assent. He stood up and began to take charge of the situation. "Okay kiddies, here's the game plan. Wilson, go tell her the news; Chase, go with Ari and mix up a batch of the meds; Cameron and Foreman go placate Cuddy so that she doesn't kill Ari when she finds out what we're doing." The rest team went about their various missions leaving Chase, Ari and House behind. "How you been?" House asked with warmth in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders and punched Chase on the arm. "C'mon slugger, we got a patient to cure." She said before hurrying through the door, down the hall and out of site with him in tow leaving House to wonder what she was hiding.


End file.
